


Forever

by ThereIsOnlyZuul



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsOnlyZuul/pseuds/ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: Kureno ponders his relationship with Akito. Brief sexual situations. ONE-SHOT.





	Forever

Kureno’s fingers trailed gently down Akito’s neck. She was mostly asleep but she moaned softly at his touch.

His fingers moved down her throat, over her collarbone, and to her breast. Her build was slim and she was nearly flat-chested. That came from the binding she’d been subjected to, as she’d been raised male. When her body begun to develop, her mother had commanded she smoother it. 

For all intensive purposes, Akito was male.

But not for him.

For him... she was anything he wanted.

“Kureno...” She mumbled sleepily. She raised her hand and tenderly laid her slim, cool fingers on Kureno’s bare chest. He took her hand and kissed her fingertips. She smiled.

Akito rarely smiled. She was a cold woman with little sympathy in her heart. But that’s what happens when one is born as the cursed Sohma’s family god. Kureno didn’t blame her for how she behaved or what she thought. He never had.

He placed her hand onto her own chest but she was reluctant to release his fingers.

“Don’t you want to hold my hand, Kureno?”

“Forever,” he mumbled, leaning down to trail his lips across hers.

She smiled again. This smile spoke more of yearning than of joy. “What else do you want to do forever?”

Kureno was bound to Akito. 

“I want to kiss you forever...” The soft kisses he delivered along her jaw and down her neck made her purr.

All Sohma’s were bound to Akito.

“I want to feel your soft skin pressed against mine forever...” He draped himself across her small body. She arched her back so her chest pressed against his. 

Kureno was bound to Akito differently. Very differently.

“I want to be with you forever...”

He’d lost his curse years ago. He’d been out in the garden, a flock of birds chirping around his feet. He’d been absentmindedly tossing crumbs of bread to them when all of a sudden the curse just... broke. The birds took to the sky in panic: they no longer sensed the spirit of a bird within him.

Akito had no longer sensed it either. She ran to him, tears streaming down her face. She was hysterical. She grabbed his arms and screamed and cried. She told him that he could never, ever leave her. She begged and pleaded. Kureno had never heard his God say please. Out of pity and love for the crying, quaking, frightened girl that stood before him, he said he’d stay. Forever.

Akito moaned quietly as Kureno’s hands moved from her breasts to her hips. He kissed down her pale chest. Her breathing was getting faster. Her excitement was growing. 

“Oh, Kureno... I do love when you do that.”

“Do you love me?” He asked quietly.

“Of course I do. I love all my animals.”

She was speaking of the other cursed Sohmas. She was always going on about her love for the animals of her zodiac. She hardly ever showed it though, and, when she did show it, it was only after she’d delivered a particularly vicious attack on one of them.

After Kureno had lost his curse and agreed to stay with Akito, she’d more or less confined him to the Sohma estate. She never expressly said he was a prisoner, but she would attack him if he left the grounds, slapping him across the face and throwing any number of ferocious words at him. He was a prisoner. He was no longer inhabited by the spirit of a bird but he was caged like one now more than he had ever been before. 

Akito was his guard and warden within the walls of his prison. She knew it and she relished the thought of having her dear, dumb, scatter-brained rooster right under her thumb. She held in her stony heart a soft spot for Kureno though. He supposed that’s why she began their rather torrid affair in the first place.  
Akito was his god. She was his captor. She was his lover. But what was he to her? 

His hand had travelled down from her hip and his fingers were now gently running through the small patch of dark hair between her legs to her thighs and then back again. She was quivering and gasping. Her need was fierce; it thickened the air like the humidity before a thunderstorm. 

“Kureno! Do hurry up!” She snapped.

He smiled. This was the side of Akito that the world knew best. Demanding. Intense. Kureno knew beneath that was a fragile girl, a scared girl. A girl that had been told since birth that everyone would always love her. That was the girl that Kureno loved, the one that, on the day he’d lost his curse, had come running to him with tears in her eyes, terrified at the thought of losing him because she just couldn’t comprehend a world in which he wasn’t there with her.

He moved to lie atop her. She wiggled beneath him, adjusting herself so that she could spread her legs for him.

“Do you love me?” There was a sneer in her voice and Kureno knew she was mocking his earlier question. Here she was, her slim body naked and pinned under Kureno, and still there was a harshness to her. 

“Yes...” He breathed as he slowly entered her.

Kureno was bound to Akito, tethered to her in a way the others weren’t. He had no curse in him: no reason to stay here any longer. Yet he did... he loved Akito. He really, truly loved her. And that was what bound him to her.

Akito put her arms around Kureno’s neck. She ran her fingers over his flushed skin and dug her nails into his shoulders as he began to slowly move in and out. “For how long?” She murmured into his ear.

“Forever.”


End file.
